


Rise of the Old Gods

by Fernlom



Series: Chronicles of Tenaria [6]
Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-14
Updated: 2019-07-01
Packaged: 2020-03-05 13:00:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18829171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fernlom/pseuds/Fernlom
Summary: The Old Gods gather an army.





	1. Revenge is Justice

Forgotten Ambitions, the old west town that somehow still stands. Unstable timelines and certain immortal figureheads in town definitely play quite a part. Mayor Rodney Pendragon of Arthur lineage, Sheriff McCreed the undead lawman, and Henry McMillan the true spirit of justice. 

Sheriff Waters as long since passed away, Colt 45 became too broken to repair and was given to the local Blackfoot tribe to become the new Vessel. Other such prominent figures passed. Guilty’s Gang, gone. Scorpio, gone. Clove has been missing for years. Strange events still happen in this town, lost travellers from across time and space suddenly displaced into town square, buildings suddenly vanishing and being replaced by different versions. Unstable time wreaking havoc constantly. 

“McCreed, a word please” Mayor Rodney steps into the police station and approaches Sheriff McCreed. 

The Sheriff looks up from his newspaper and raises his only eyebrow at the mayor, the resulting expression looking more like surprise than annoyance like it was meant to be. 

“Yeah Mayor?” Deputy McMillan phases through the wall into McCreed’s office. 

“Ah, good. You both are here.“ The mayor takes a seat in front of McCreed’s desk, his sword Excalibur slung across his back. “A man appeared in my office today, looking for you two. Looks like he could be from around here, but I do not recognize him. He looked to be covered in dust and ash, and he carried a tree-fellers axe. “

“And?” McCreed asks, his tone soaked in sarcasm. 

Rodney glares at McCreed. “And, like I told you. He’s looking for you two. Now go get him out of my office. He's getting dirt everywhere.” 

“Alright alright. Come on McMillan, let’s go meet this stranger.” McCreed stands to his feet and walks around the desk, “thanks Mayor, why don’t yah just stick around for a bit in case it gets messy back at your place.”

“Yes, the exact reason why I told him to wait there and I come here and get you. Please do try and be civilized for once Sheriff.” 

McCreed grins “Sir, when don’t I?”

McMillan groans and drags McCreed out of the sheriff station and walks towards the Mayor’s building, McCreed follows close behind. 

They enter the building and make their way to the Mayor’s office. As they open the doors, a wall of dust tumbles out of the room and pools around their feet. McCreed looks up at the man sitting at the mayor’s desk, feet resting on the mahogany desktop. He wore a pair of mud-caked old boots, dirt-stained old jeans, a dusty brown flannel shirt, and a fire marked cowboy hat. He grinned, resting at his side was a lumberjack axe. 

“Hey hey, you two finally showed up.” The man remarks. “Come on in”

“Well, clearly you are magic or somethin, who are you?” McMillan asks. 

“Names Cole. I’m an old God who’s been kinda layin low for the last century or two. I’m here to recruit you two to help me for somethin”

“A god? You joking?” McCreed laughs “nah son, you just got a massive ego to think yourself a God.”

Cole slowly stands to his feet and picks up his axe “you doubt me? You callin me a liar?” 

“Might be.” McCreed replies, a smirk spread across the remains of his face.

CRACK. In the blink of an eye, Cole moved across the room and swung his axe into McCreed’s shoulder, and for the first time in a century, he felt pain rush through his body. No mortal could ever harm him like this. Whoever this stranger claimed himself to be, it was true. 

McMillan rushes in to help, only to be caught by the but end of Cole’s axe and sent tumbling to the floor. 

“Now, as much as I’d love to continue wailing on you two, I need you both at your peak to be of any use to me.” Cole helps McMillan back to his feet. “Are you interested?”

“What do you need?” McCreed grips the area on his arm where the axe pierced. 

“I just got word from my brothers that the Glitch Angel has arrived and is starting to put it’s corrupted little hands all in this world. That’s bad, what it’s bringing will be bad and I need you two to stop it” 

“That’s….alright we’ll do it” McCreed nods. 

“Good.”


	2. A Blank Slate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Egos Meet. Almost Fight. No Surprise Here.

Alone again in his penthouse suite, Pinstripe sits back on his chair, slowly twirling a knife in his bored hands. He sighs deeply and looks up from his knife “I know you are here”

“Perceptive. I knew there was a reason I chose you” a figure steps into the room from the shadows. It was dressed in a black suit and black hood. Its eyes a dark void. 

“Blake. God of neutrality, silence, and the dark. To what do I owe the pleasure of this visit?” Pinstripe sits up in his chair. 

“You keep up with current times. You know something is coming. The Glitch Angel as returned and what it’s bringing won’t be good” Blake takes another step forward. 

“I am aware” Pinstripe replies coldly. 

“And you must also be aware the Old Gods like myself are awakening, choosing champions to battle this threat”

“I am also aware”

“Good. Then what I am here for should be obvious.” 

“You want me to be your champion.”

“No better option.” 

Pinstripe lets out a soft chuckle “of course. I’d be honored.”

“I’m glad you are.” Blake turns back and walks to the door “I’ll get you when you are needed.”

“Understood.”

“Oh, and Pinstripe?” Blake turns back. 

“Yes?”

“Play nice with the other champions please? You’ll need to work together to succeed.” 

Pinstripe looks down to the knife in his hand yet again, “I make no promises, but I’ll do my best.”

“Good, that’s all I need to hear.”

\---------

Cole leads McCreed and McMillain out of the mayor’s office and down the Main Street of town. A glint in the sky catches Cole’s attention, he watches as it grows closer before revealing the humanoid figure hidden behind the solar glare. 

Colt 45 lands in front of the trio, it’s eyes now radiating light blue hues and a ghastly smoke, it’s entire body now made of gold. 

“McCreed, McMillain, I come with news.” The spiritually enhanced robot greets the lawmen. 

“Good, what is it?” McCreed replies, still gripping his wounded shoulder.

“Sightings of an entity known as Glitch Angel have begun to spread rapidly across the globe, simultaneously many well-known heroes have suddenly vanished, some seen with a strange new characters before disappearing. “

“Hmm, sounds familiar” McMillain eyes Cole. 

Cole 45 leaned over and looked at Cole as well “who is this?”

“Names Cole. I’m one of those strange new characters” he replies.

“Yes, so am I” Ausham calls from the other side of the street, Hood and Dig standing at his sides, Dig’s chest wrapped in a bandage, brown, rusty blood seeping through. 

“Oh, what the hell are you doing here? Well, look at you, freaking edgelord, of course, you got the two stupidest and edgiest people you could find didn’t you?” Cole rambles out. 

“Yeah maybe I did, I knew you’d get the cowboy’s you dumb hick” Ausham replies.

“I’ll kick your ass you coal miner looking piece of shit” 

“Ok!” Hood shouts “ok got it, you both are badass and sassy, can we focus?”

“Please. Good lord, you are both dumbasses” Dig replies. 

Ausham and Cole glare at each other.

“Staliel is down” Ausham speaks first.

“Shit, then this is escalating fast. “ Cole replies “who still needs champions?”

“Dull, Glossy, Buddy, Author, and Parsure. Blake just got Pinstripe.”

“Typical.”

“Right?”

“Who do you think Author will choose?” Cole asks.

“Vet most likely. Buddy will probably get the OFFKeys, no clue about Dull or Glossy though. “ Ausham shrugs “as for Parsure? I’m not sure either.”

Cole shrugs too “we’ll see then.”


	3. Heavens Fallen Light

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brothers Meet, and a Hero Finds Himself

Chronicles of Tenaria: Heavens Fallen Light  
Staliel’s breathing was shallow, his golden eyes open slightly. Mesh and Gabrielle stood by him, watching over their guardian angel with worry. 

“Oh dear” Chanter’s voice echoes through the air, as snow suddenly begins to fall. 

“Chanter” Staliel weekly lets out with a smile. 

Chanter and Aaron approach the fallen angel, it’s worried champions stepping aside to let them in. 

Aaron looks over to Gabrielle, then to Mesh, then back again. “Well, I don’t know any of you. Hi! I’m Aaron.”

“Gabrielle”

“Like the Angel, cool”

“I am referred to as the Mesh” 

“Oh nice.”

“Aaron, please come here” Chanter calls, as he kneels down to Staliel’s side.

Aaron nods, kneeling down to the angel’s side. Embedded in his chest was still the large green thorn. The Festive spirit pondered as he inspected the wound thoroughly. 

“What do you need?” Aaron asks.

“Hmmm….I’ll need some of your blood and one of your bandages.” Chanter replies with cheer in his voice.

Aaron blinks and unrwaps the bandage of his right hand. “Do you need the blood on the bandage?”

“Yes please” Chanter replies, gently gripping the thorn in Staliel’s chest. 

Aaron sets the bandage on the ground and slowly makes a slice on his arm, holding the wound over the bandage and letting the blood drip on it and soak. After a few seconds, his wound closes and heals. Aaron hands Chanter the blood-soaked bandage and stands back up. Chanter smiles and quickly yanks out the thorn, making Staliel shout in pain. Chanter works fast, wrapping the bandage around his brother’s chest, letting the most blood covered area cover the wound.

“Oh huh…how’d you know my blood would work?”

“Do you want to know where your blood comes from?” Chanter asks. Staliel slowly opens his eyes, his breathing returning to normal. 

“Uhm…sure” Aaron replies. 

“In 1984 the US government discovered a body in the ice of Alaska. It was dressed ink your typical Viking armor and was perfectly preserved. All that was missing was its head. Yet…the heart still pumped…golden blood. They found a long forgotten God, killed in battle and left to freeze in the snow. They quickly discovered the healing properties of the body, and that the blood never ran out. Without the brain to control the body, the functions still continued. All they had to do was keep its nutrients up.” Chanter helps Staliel to his feet before continuing “and they even discovered that if you transfer enough of it into a human, the human body will begin creating its own ichor. The problem being a normal human body requires too much nourishment to produce ichor. Until they made you of course!” 

“I have…the blood of a God running through my veins?”

“No my fuzzy friend! You HAD the blood of a God in your veins! It’s your own blood now!”

“Oh…” 

“Well, I’m appreciative of it!” Staliel replies, his body recovered. He unwraps the bandage and hands it back to Aaron. 

Aaron takes the blood-soaked wrap and reapplies it to his hands. “A lot to take in. I have the blood of a God, in my veins, and I just used it to heal another God….wow”

“Oh, these twists get easier with time my friend!” Chanter cheerily replies.


End file.
